One More Notch
by xmmmbopperx
Summary: Calixta's parents have sent her to spend a semester with her half-sister Sarah Wenham at Spenser. When she arrives she is immediately attracted to two very different boys, both of whom have girlfriends. What will the bad Wenham do? Chaos will ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I should be working on my other two incomplete stories, but shut up, I wanna start another! Haha, this is just something that's been rolling around in my mind for a few weeks and decided to write it out. It may go somewhere, and it may dead-end. Who knows? Anyways, I kinda feel bad because I'm so mean to Sarah in my other stories, so I figured I'd try to actually be nice to her. We'll see how that goes.**

**As always, read and review, please! Seriously, should I keep going or am I wasting my time? Let me know what you think!**

**Oh, and a cookie for anyone who knows where the name "Calixta" comes from without having to Google it.**

* * *

**One More Notch**

**Chapter One**

"Holy shit," I said, as my taxi pulled up in front of Spenser Academy. The cab driver's eyes flicked to me in the rearview mirror and I could just feel his disapproval radiating. I sent him a nasty smile and opened the car door, flipping open my cell open as I stepped out. I quickly dialed Sarah's number and started pulling my luggage out of the open trunk.

"Hello? Calixta are you here?"

"I am. I'm downstairs."

"Yay! I'll be right out." I smiled at the excitement in my step-sister's voice as I slammed the trunk and handed the cab driver his money.

"You have a nice visit, now." I nodded at him and he pulled away. I sat on the edge of my massive suitcase when Sarah burst out of a door a building over.

"Cali!" she yelled, running towards me. She skilled to a halt and grabbed me into a ridiculously tight hug.

"God, Sarah, did you miss me or something?" She rolled her eyes.

"Of course, silly." Glancing down at my big suitcase, my backpack, and makeup bag, she started to laugh. "You know you're staying for a whole semester, right?"

"Yeah, I packed accordingly," I replied, patting my luggage. "Besides, we wear uniforms during the day, right?" She nodded and grabbed my hand and my makeup bag.

"Come on, Cal, I want you to meet everyone."

"Everyone?" I asked, allowing her to drag me and suitcase along.

"Yeah, the guys, oh, and Kate. She's my new bestie."

"I think you mentioned her before. And what's your boyfriend's name again?"

"Caleb. Caleb Danvers."

"Caleb. I think I can remember that."

"He's kind of hard to forget," she said, giving me a wink. I pretended to gag and she laughed and continued to pull me towards what I assumed to be the admissions office. Once we got there, I was given my schedule, my dorm number, locker number, and uniform. I looked from the uniform to the secretary and then at Sarah.

"You have got to be kidding me." She sent me an apologetic look and shrugged.

"At least everyone has to wear them. And the boys look hot in their blazers. Ooh, and hey, at least you have a dorm room to yourself." I nodded that was true. It wasn't that I didn't get along with people, it was more that I didn't get along with girls. And of course, coed housing here was completely unheard of.

Sarah took me to my dorm room and helped me unpack. I made the bed and sat on it as she finished putting my clothes in the dresser. She turned around and smiled, sitting beside me.

"I'm really glad you're here, Cali." She took my hand again. "I know it wasn't really your choice, but I am excited about us getting to spend some time together." I didn't have the heart to tell her that I'd fought with Mom and Dad for months about this. I didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her that I'd actually run away from home so that I didn't have to come to Spenser. I also wasn't about to mention that the cops had had to pick me up against my will to get me home.

I'm not a bad person, really, I'm not. I just have authority issues. I like doing what I want, when I want, how I want. I don't care that I'm only 16 years old. I hate it when people tell me "no." That only fuels the fire and drives me to do something that I may have only halfheartedly wanted to do in the first place. I wasn't into this whole "better education" thing. Spenser was a great opportunity for Sarah, but it was just a boarding school for me.

My entire life I've had to hear about how great Sarah is from our shared father. When I'd get into trouble, my dad would always ask me why I couldn't be more like Sarah. I get it. Sarah is like the ideal child. She's pretty, smart, bubbly, a virgin. I'm the complete opposite of her. I'm dark and cynical, rough around the edges, not a virgin. Granted, we only share one parent, but the only thing she and I have in common is our fair skin and our cheekbones.

So, are you completely confused? I guess I should elaborate a little on this whole ordeal. Sarah's mother and my father were married for like 10 years before she finally got pregnant with Sarah. There were financial problems and the marriage dissolved pretty quickly right after Sarah was born. By that time, our dad had met my mother. Once Dad's divorce was final, he married my mom and I came along pretty soon after. Like 3 months after. Yeah.

Sarah and I have never been super close. She's always seemed a little awkward around my mom, but when it's just Sarah and me, we're obviously sisters. Anyways, my parents decided that I was quite the handful and they just plain needed a break from me (they, of course, didn't actually tell me this, but it's pretty obvious). I apparently need to "take a lesson from Sarah" and learn to respect my education and what it can do for me. Ugh, parents are such a drag. They think Sarah is going to be a good influence on me. Haha, they've got another thing coming.

"Whoa, earth to Calixta." I glanced at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?"

"No." She sent me a smile but I could tell she was cussing me in her head. I bit back the smirk that was trying to appear on my face. I never said anything about making this easy on Sarah. Maybe she could take a lesson from _me_. It certainly wouldn't kill her to loosen up a bit.

"I was saying--" she stopped talking when her phone started ringing. She looked at it and I saw her eyes light up. Ew. "It's Caleb."

"I'm going to check out the bathroom," I said, grabbing my makeup bag and stepping into the small half bath attached to my dorm room.

"Yeah, she's here. Of course, but I want you guys to meet her first. Okay, well, swing by and pick us up? Yeah, okay. See you then. I love you." Seriously? She'd known this guy for a semester and they were already exchanging "I love you's?" Wow. That was fast, especially for Sarah "Whatcha doin', Calixta?"

I looked at her in the mirror. "Nothing, just unpacking my toolkit." I pointed to my overflowing makeup bag.

"Toolkit, good one." I rolled my eyes. "Well, get to work, we're going to a party at the Dells."

"Virgin Sarah going to a party say what?" She glared at me.

"Shut up." I smiled at the blush rising in her cheeks.

"You are still a virgin, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Maybe not for much longer, but for now, yes." My mouth dropped open and my eyes bugged.

"Oh my God, I cannot wait to meet this guy who is managing to make his way through the steel gates this quickly." She swatted at me.

"It's not like that. Not like that at all. He's--different."

"You mean he's actually nice to you?"

"Oh, you're a fine one. You only like guys who treat you like shit."

"And you're cussing? What the hell? You're supposed to be the good sister." Her smile broke through her scowl.

"It's not like I have much of a competition." It was my turn to smile.

"Damn straight."

"You don't even care, do you?"

"Not in the least. Now, back to this party thing."

"Every semester there is a big Spenser Academy party out at the Dells."

"What's the Dells?"

"It's just this huge field in the middle of nowhere."

"Sounds cool. There is alcohol there?" She gave me a strange look.

"Yes."

"I never thought this day would come."

"And what day is that?"

"The day that _you_ take _me_ to a party. Then again, I never thought that I'd actually see you at a party." She shrugged.

"So, you're in?"

"Of course."

"Okay, well, I'm going to go take a quick shower." I nodded as she left the room. Smiling at myself in the mirror, I stifled a giggle. I really couldn't believe Sarah was going to a party. Maybe this place had actually made her human. I grabbed a curling iron out of my bag and plugged it in. I darkened my makeup and changed my clothes, slipping on my favorite dark grey skinny jeans and black pumps. After curling my hair and changing into a sequined black halter, I was ready to go, and I felt damn good.

Sarah came back into the room a few minutes later and whistled at me.

"Too much?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Nah, it suits you." She checked her cell phone.

"Alright, come on, Cal. We've got to get to my dorm. The boys are meeting us there."

I followed her to her dorm room, where Kate was brushing her hair. My mouth dropped open and the word "goddess" came to mind. She was beautiful. I wondered if she modeled. She should.

"Kate, this is my sister Calixta. Cali, this is Kate." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you, Calixta. Sarah here has told me a lot about you." I cut my eyes at Sarah and she shrugged.

"You can call me Cali. Everybody does." Well, everyone but my mom. She insists on Calixta, but she would, since she's an English professor at Emerson College in Boston. We didn't talk much more before there was a knock on the door. I was closest, so I swung it open and swallowed my heart. There, standing in front of me was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life. He was tall, with dark brown hair that fell around his face in long layers. He had bright hazel eyes and long lashes, and that was just his face. He had on a tight black t-shirt and he was thin, but you could tell that it was all lean, taught muscle.

"Hi," he said his deep velvet voice rubbing over my skin, giving me smirk. _Oh, God, I think I just came. Please don't be Caleb, please don't be Caleb. For the love of God! Don't. Be. Caleb. _"I'm Pogue." Whew.

"Calixta," I replied when I found my voice, holding out my hand for him to shake it. I'm not going to lie, I just wanted to touch him. His grip was firm but conscious, his hand soft with rough calluses on his fingertips. Ooh, he worked with his hands.

"Pretty name." The smirk was still on his face. Oh, yeah, he knew I was hot and bothered, and he liked it.

"Hey, baby!" Kate said from behind me, moving between us to hug and kiss Pogue. Oh, of fucking course. Not only did he have a girlfriend, but it was Goddess Kate. I was still recovering when three other guys moved up behind him.

"Caleb." Sarah moved in front of me, too, pulling another tall, dark haired boy into the room. He was pretty fine, too, but not nearly on the level that Pogue was. "Cali, this is Tyler and Reid." The blonde one gave me an arrogant smirk and the one with the dark hair and bright blue eyes gave me a shy smile.

"Cali, is it? I'm Reid Garwin."

"Cali," I returned, not offering my hand. He gave me the up-and-down and I turned towards Tyler. "Hi, Tyler."

"What's up?"

"And this is Caleb." He gave me a genuine smile and shook my hand.

"So you're the one who has stolen Sarah's heart, huh?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "I think that would be me."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Caleb."

"Likewise."

"We should get going, guys," Tyler said, twirling a set of car keys around his finger. Everyone agreed and they led me into the parking lot and to a black hummer. Oh, great, they're all hot _and_ rich. Perfect.

I went for the backseat but Sarah quickly directed me to the front.

"You're sitting with Tyler," she said, giving me a sly smile. Was she serious? I climbed in the front passenger seat and looked into the back.

"Where'd the other two go?" I asked speaking of Pogue and the blonde one, Reid, I think it was.

"Pogue's taking his bike and Reid's probably taking his Corvette," Tyler explained, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the main road. About that time, a bright red Z06 came zooming by us.

"Damn, that's a nice ride. I think I'm jealous." Pogue passed us, too, looking like a vision with his tight ass sitting on that Ducati. "Hey, Kate, how come you aren't riding with Pogue?"

"The wind tangles my hair." Was she serious? I looked back at her. Yeah, she was.

"Just wear a helmet."

"That gives me helmet hair," she said with a smile and a shrug. Oh, my God. No wonder she was so gorgeous. She was one of _those_ girls. I faced forward and saw Tyler try to hide a smile. He glanced at me and I smiled back. I was trying to ignore the conversation in the backseat between the three while also trying to think of something to talk to Tyler about.

"Cali, Tyler is a junior, too," Sarah offered. Sometimes she could just read me.

"Really? Are you younger or slower?" He playfully rolled his eyes.

"Younger."

"Bummer. It sucks, doesn't it, being the youngest?"

"Oh, yeah. So, what classes are you taking?"

"Uh, I have no idea. I didn't really look at the schedule."

"She's taking French III, Contemporary American Lit, Psychology, and Macroeconomics," Sarah told us.

"How do you know that and why am I taking all of that crap?"

"I picked your classes." I threw her a death glare.

"You thought French III was a good idea? And Macroeconomics, really?"

"You're fluent in French, so yes, and Macro doubles as your economics and your math class, and you have a free period, so quit your bitching." I folded my arms against my chest.

"I'm not going to say thank you." She laughed and leaned into the front seat to ruffle my hair. "Um, no." I quickly smoothed it down before the Hummer came to a stop and we all jumped out. The bass of the club music was thumping crazily and I could feel my adrenaline begin to rise. The collective scent of cologne, beer, and hairspray always got me ready to party.

I followed a hand-in-hand Sarah and Caleb to the field where the party was being held and couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow, Sarah, when you said it was in the middle of a field, you certainly didn't exaggerate." She handed me a drink that came out of nowhere and dragged me along. She introduced me to tons and tons of people, the majority of whom were ridiculously good looking. "They must breed for beauty here."

"It's definitely a different world from Boston."

"Do you miss it?"

"Sure, and I visit when can't handle it anymore. But I love it here, Cali. I've got a great group of friends that really care about me, and I really care about them. And now that you're here, I'm just so happy." I actually smiled at that and even hugged her.

"Thanks, Sare." She went to reply but a fight broke out a few yards away from us. I heard Caleb and Pogue yelling and saw them pulling Reid back from some guy.

"Leave it alone, Reid." Caleb told Reid, holding him in place.

"He started it," Reid shouted back, pointing at the other guy who I was getting a better view of. Uh, two words: jaw bone. I felt my heart do a little pitter-patter when his eyes locked on mine. Gorgeous, blue-green eyes that were looking right at me. He was studying me, trying to figure out if he knew me. I moved to stand beside Sarah who was standing slightly behind Caleb.

"No harm, no foul, let's move on and everybody have a good time," Caleb announced. I was quickly realizing that he was the leader of this pack, Pogue was his right hand man, Reid was the flunkie, and Tyler was the little boy who trailed the big boys.

"Who is that guy, Sarah?" I asked her, glimpsing at him again to see that he was stealing glances of me.

"That's Aaron Abbott, only the biggest asshole in all of Spenser."

"He's hot."

"Ew, no. Stay away from him, Calixta. You might catch something." Oh, no, she'd just done exactly the reverse of what she should have done. She'd told me to stay away from him, which meant I was going to do the opposite. And I certainly wasn't unhappy about it. I had the rest of the semester to worry about Aaron Abbott, though, and tonight I was going to have a good time with my sister.

I raised my plastic Solo cup to hers and we drank together happily.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm a terrible author and rarely write any more due to lack of inspiration/motivation, whatever. But I finally got my crap together and hammered out another chapter (that, honestly, got me re-excited about this story, so there may be many more to come). It's a hell of a lot shorter than the previous, but I figured something was better than nothing. Anywaysss, let me know what you guys think...if any of you are still into it, haha. I know a reader's investment in a story can definitely wither if it's not maintained, and that's completely my fault. :( But I do love you guys, so hit me upppp!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I woke up bright and early the next morning. It's the weirdest thing, when I drink I get the opposite of a hangover. I wake up refreshed and feeling excellent. The bad part? Everyone else is dragging ass.

I took a long, hot shower and pulled on my favorite well worn black wife-beater and jeans. I even put my makeup on slowly before I called Sarah. She ignored the first call, so I tried again.

"You must be kidding me," she answered.

"Hiya, honey."

"Are you coo-coo bananas calling me this early in the morning?"

"What? It's like 10. But, hey, I need to get some things from town and I don't know my way around, nor do I have a ride."

"And that is my problem because?"

"Oh, come on, Sare. Come with me, please?"

"Ugh, I hate you." I laughed.

"Come on, we can spend some quality time together with my mommy's credit card."

"How'd you rate that?" She gave it to me as a bribe for going to Spenser.

"I don't know. Because she knows I have needs. You can take the girl out of Boston, but you can't always take the Boston out of the girl."

"I'm not going with you, but you can take my car. Just come by the dorm and get my keys. I can't believe they didn't give you a car of your own." Well, since I'd already totaled two, I didn't see a car in my immediate future.

"What if I get lost?"

"Ipswich is a small town and people are nice here. Just ask someone how to get back to Spenser."

"Okay, fine. I'll be by in a few." I quickly curled my hair and pulled it into a ponytail before heading downstairs to her dorm. The door was cracked, so I pushed it the rest of the way open to see Sarah passed out in her bed. Stifling a giggle, I snatched the keys off of her vanity, noticing that Kate's bed was empty. I rolled my eyes at myself and continued downstairs to Sarah's car. I knew how to get to town, since I'd ridden through it the day before on my taxi ride to the school.

The town was a fairly small one to have such a big private school. Main Street was the longest stretch of continuous businesses, and there were a few on the other streets, but I found everything I was looking for in one place. I went to the old school pharmacy to stock up on toiletries, I went to the small grocery store to get a few things. When I was heading back to Sarah's car, I heard someone call my name. I turned to see a dirty Pogue walking out of a car repair garage.

"Hey, Calixta, how's it going?" Damn, he looked fine, and I loved the way he smelt covered in oil and grease.

"Good. It would be a lot better if my lazy ass sister would get up before noon. Speaking of, what are you doing up so early?"

"I'm a morning person." I wrinkled my nose at him and he laughed. "Well, they let my work on my bike here, and my mom bitches when I get oil in the garage at home. And you're a fine one to talk about it being early. What are you doing in town?"

"I needed a few things from town and Sarah wouldn't come with me."

"So you jacked her car?"

"She let me borrow it." I then remembered that Kate hadn't been in her bed this morning. Had he just left her in his to come work on his bike? That was kind of rude.

"Gotcha. Hey, you're coming to Nicky's tonight, right?" I looked at him strangely.

"What's Nicky's?"

"It's a bar."

"You mean to tell me Sarah hangs out at a bar now?"

"Sure. It's kind of slim pickings for entertainment around here. It's either Nicky's or the drive-in."

"Ooh, the drive-in sounds fun." He shrugged.

"That's what I said, but no one ever agrees with me."

"Well, hit a girl up next time you want to go. We'll leave these losers in the dust." I said it playfully, but I was more than serious. He smirked at me and thought about it for a second, cleaning the engine oil off of his hands with a dirty handkerchief. Damn, those hands were sexy. Then again, pretty much everything about this guy was sexy. I forced my eyes back to his and smiled.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his cell. "Here, let me get your number." I took it from his outstretched hand and quickly punched in my name and phone number, trying to ignore the 13-year-old inside my head dying to squeal. Flipping it closed, I handed it back to him, having to control the audible noise that was threatening to spill from my mouth when his fingers brushed mine.

"Guess I'll see you a little later, then?"

"Absolutely." He gave me a delicious grin and I couldn't help but return it. Readjusting the bags that had slipped past my wrists into the crook of my elbow, I returned to Sarah's car and climbed in, finally letting loose the squeal that had been mounting inside of me. Yes, he was my sister's best friend's boyfriend, but I was not above home wrecking. Especially when he was so damn fine, and well, I was just me. I didn't owe Kate a damn thing and if their relationship wasn't any stronger than that, that wasn't my fault. I thought about the moment we'd just shared and blew out a long breath. Then again, maybe he was just being nice. Really, really nice. Usually boys didn't look at me the way he did unless they were interested, and damn if I didn't feel like he was undressing me with his eyes every time he looked at me. Not that I was complaining. It was creepy coming from some people, but it was the sexiest thing I'd ever experienced coming from Pogue.

I drove back to the school in deep thought about what had transpired, a little disappointed that I couldn't share it with Sarah. I knew her well enough that she would do nothing but disapprove, but I honestly couldn't disagree. If there was some girl after my best friend's man, I'd rip a bitch to shreds. Lucky for me that Sarah was nothing like me. Kate, on the other hand, looked like she might actually have the ability to fight. Then again, these were all prep school bitches. They'd never survive in public school. Laughing at the thought, I popped the trunk and gave a long sigh. I'd made several trips to the car while shopping and it was looking like I was going to have to make just as many trips to carry all of my newly acquired shit upstairs. Well, maybe I could manage it all in one. I unloaded the trunk and put the smaller bags into the larger ones, grabbing as many as I could. I could do this, I was a big girl.

"Hey there, need a hand?" I nearly jumped out of my skin and whirled around to see a grinning Aaron Abbott smirking at me.

"Do you make it a practice to sneak up on unsuspecting girls in the parking lot?" I was pissed that at myself for paying more attention to my bags than my surroundings. I was from Boston, for crying out loud. I knew way better than that.

"Only gorgeous ones that I have yet to be introduced to." Ooh, he was good. I lowered my bags back to the ground and extended a hand, making sure that my face didn't betray that I was interested.

"Calixta Wenham, official new girl. And you are?" He grabbed my hand gently in his much larger one and gave it a firm enough shake. He was letting me know that he was a hell of a lot stronger than me, but was taking care not to hurt me.

"Aaron Abbott, resident asshole as I'm sure you've already heard." I glanced at him curiously and he explained before I had the chance to ask. "I saw you at the Dells last night with the Sons. And since you have the last name as Sarah, I'm guessing you two are sisters. Though, you don't look much alike." He was right on that account. While Sarah had bright blue eyes and lovely blonde hair (both of which she received from her mother), I was the darker of the two with our father's hazel eyes and dark brown hair that I frequently had highlighted.

"We're half sisters, actually. We share a father. And you shouldn't assume that they've said anything about you, Aaron Abbott. My sister is quite the classy lady, you'd be surprised at what Idoesn't/I come out of her mouth."

"Touché," he replied, extending his hand towards my bags. "Now, about that help that I offered. Will you accept?" I liked the way he spoke. He was educated and while I was sure that he could be the jackass everyone said that he was, he was treating me fairly well so far. I'm a hardheaded little lass, and will do what I can to do things by myself, but I have to admit that I was very intrigued by this guy.

Picking up a few bags and handing them over, I sent him a little smile. "This is very generous of you, Mr. Abbott." He returned my smile with a shrug.

"Aaron, please. And I'm just making sure you're getting the hospitality you deserve."

"And how do you know that I deserve hospitality?"

"Any woman that looks like you definitely deserves hospitality." He was coming on a strong with the appearance comments, but I won't lie and say that I wasn't enjoying it. It always felt nice to receive compliments from great looking men, and as far as I knew, this one wasn't attached.

We headed towards the female dorms and I risked another glance at him. "And how would your girlfriend feel about helping out 'women who look like me?'"

"Lucky for me, I don't have a girlfriend." He tossed me another smirk, assuming that because I'd asked his relationship status, that I was interested in changing it. I let him think what he like as he followed me up the stairs to my room. Setting my own bags on the ground, I unlocked the door and ushered him inside before following.

"You can set the bags on the bed." He did as I requested and turned towards me, his hands immediately going into his back pockets. "Thank you very much for your hospitality, Aaron. That was a nice thing that you didn't have to do."

"You could repay me by giving me your number." That was quite forward, but I liked it. I was a forward kind of girl and didn't have much time for little boys who beat around the bush. I'd immediately made my decision, but put on my cute face and pretended to think about it for a second. Finally, I smiled at him and snagged a pen from my desk drawer. I grabbed his hand and wrote my name and number on the inside. Aaron moved towards the door but stopped outside the threshold. "I'm sure you're already going, but my friends and I are going to Nicky's tonight if you're interested."

"I think Sarah mentioned something about that earlier." That was a lie, but he'd never know. I certainly wasn't about to tell him that Pogue was the one who'd brought it up.

"Well, if you decide to join them, maybe I'll see you there."

"Maybe so." We exchanged one last smile and I closed the door behind him to begin unpacking all the crap that I'd bought that day. And what a day it had been. Two fantastically beautiful men asking for my number in the same day? Too bad I couldn't tell Sarah about either of them. I needed to add "find new best friend" to the top of my to-do list. After all, I'm still a girl, and I still love to spill!


End file.
